mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Meerkat Warriors
Written by Silver. This show is like Meerkat Manor, expect it follows the Eclipse Mob and the Torandos Mob. To see a list of actors, go Meerkat Warriors Actors. Meerkat Warriors: Will you survie? The Cast The Eclipse Mob- Kings of the Desert Midnight- Top Kat Comet- Loyal Parnter Twilight- Rebel Princess Aqua- Kind babysitter Ray- Troublemaker Crystal- Outcast Lighting, Thunder, and Rain- Little Monsters The Torandos- Firece Mob Athena- Iron Lady Uranus- Dictater Prowler- Cassavona King Primrose- The Dreamer Joy- The Eclipse's Target Welcome to season 1 of Meerkat Warriors! Episode 1: Kalahri Storms It is a early morning in the Kalahari desert. The sun is shinning and all of the animals are up and moving. And for one family, it's a huge day. Meet the Eclipse Mob. They are a group of twenty eight meerkats, lead by Midnight and Comet, the dominant pair. They both have ruled the Eclipse mon for three years now, and are experts at it. But one mob stands in their way. Dominant female Midnight is first up. It has been a cold night. Midnight suns herself as the dominant male Comet emerages. He stands close to Midnight, guarding her jealously. It's mating season agin, and Comet wants to keep Midnight to himself. Next, Midnight's sister Twilight emerages. Midnight snarls and goesover to her and gives her a warning bite. Twilight snarls. She is not going to just her younger sister bite her. She bites her back, this time harder. Midnight ingores her and grooms her other daughter, Aqua. Three years ago, the former dominant female died. Twilight was the eldest female in the group. But Midnight wanted dominance also. So she and Midnight fought for weeks, but Midnight won that battle. Ever since then, Twilight has tried to overthrow her and failed. Twilight's son Ray is the last meerkat to emerage. Instead of helping the mob, he lays on his back and suns himself. Comet sees this and is not happy. He gives him a hard bite and nudges him harshly. However, Ray ingores him and is still relaxing. Finally, Comet gets mad and attacks him. Ray is startled and runes to another burrow. He starts tidying it, Comet still watching him. Midnight makes lead calls and gathers the mob togther around the main burrow. They all gather around, sniffing anxiously to see what's going on. Midnight sits in front of the mob, making gentle lead calls into the burrow. Three small pups carefully make their way out of the burrow. They are Midnight's 3 week old pups; Lighting, Thunder, and Rain. They have opened their eyes and learned how to walk during their time under the burrow. And now they are going to see the world for the first time. Lighting and Thunder race out of the burrow, sniffing around. However, Rain lags behind. She is very small and weak for her age. Her older sister Aqua leans in the burrow and gently guides her out. Rain is frightened and runs back into the burrow. Aqua leans in again and grabs her by the scruff. She gently puts Rain down. Rain is amazed by the sunlight and joins her brothers. While the pups play, the mob grooms one another and watches over the pups. But there is a one meerkat not joining in on family time. Far in the shadows, a meerkat lurks. It's Crystal, one of Midnight's daughters. A week ago, she was evicted for having pups. Midnight allowed her pups to live, but they died of sickness in they're first week. Crystal watches the mob hopelessly. She is desperate to rejoin, but she is too nervous to approach Midnight. Finally, Midnight leads the group out to forage. As they leave, Thunder follows whims them. However, Twilight stops him and brings him back to the burrow. The pups are not allowed to go foraging with the mob because they are too young. They must stay at the burrow with a babysitter to watch over them. Unfoutnely, the babysitter is Twilight. The pups explore the burrows. Lighting pounces on Rain. The two play fight while Thunder is exploring. Twilight lays back, sunning herself. But there's a stranger lutking in the shadows. An d this time it's not Crystal. It's Prowler, a rover from the Eclipse's rivals the Torandos. And he has his eyes on Twilight. He moves in closer, making lead calls. Twilight hears him and lifts her head up. She sees him. Prowler moves closer. Twilight gets up. Will she follow him? Is she going to leave the pups behind. She'll be right back. The pups will be fine. Or so she thinks. Twilight moves towards Prowler., leaving the pups alone. They groom each other for a second and then move under a shady tree. Back at the burrow, Thunder notices that Twilight is gone. He walks away from the burrow and tries to find her. Rain and Lighting follow behind him. The Eclipse's mob foraging is going great. They are finding a plentiful amount of food and they are now lying under a tree, grooming each other and napping. Crystal is watching them from a safe distance. But then there's a movement. Another group of meerkats. It's the Eclipse's rivals, the Torandos. And the Eclipse don't even know that they are about to attack them. Back at the burrows, Prowler and Twilight have mated susecfully. They are now grooming each other under the tree, unaware that the pups are in danger. The pups have moved even further away from the burrow. They are near the foraging area. But there is a hawk flying above. The pups don't even notice. Thunder and Lighting are play fighting, but Rain has actually noticed the hawk. She is frighed but doesn't know what to do. There isn't a burrow nearby. Back at the foraging burrow, The Eclipse are still snoozing. The Torandos move closer. The Torandos are the mon's new rivals and are lead by one of the Eclipse's former Memebers, Atheana. She may sound sweet and nice, but Athena the most ruthless meerkat of the Kalahari. She is stronger than most of the males in her mob. Her mob is so big that she and the Torandos have taken Over many other mob's burrows. They are moving closer silently. Finally, Ray notices the Torandos and gives the mob a warning call. The Eclipse are now getting up. Midnight takes the lead and they start war dancing towards the Torandos. But the Eclipse have only 23 meerkats with them currently. And the Torandos have 40. It looks like the Torandos might win this battle. To be concluded...... Next Time On Meerkat Warriors: Midnight's pups are lost and are in terrible danger. And the Eclipse Mob finds themselves in a bloody war with the Torandos! Who will win? Episode 2: Blood Path Last Time on Meerkat Warriors: Luna's pups were put in danger when a rover mated with Twilight. And the Eclipse Mob found themselves in huge trouble. Comig January 5, 2013!!!!!!!!!! Category:Meerkat Shows